


I Be Representin'

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Life, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински - шлюха.<br/>Хорошо оплачиваемая, надо заметить, но, тем не менее - шлюха, и он относится к своей работе очень серьезно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Be Representin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607511) by [Swaagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaagg/pseuds/Swaagg). 



Стайлз Стилински - шлюха.  
Хорошо оплачиваемая, надо заметить, но, тем не менее - шлюха, и он относится к своей работе очень серьезно.  
  
Вот, например, человек под ним извивается, лицо искажено гримасой восторга, губы до красноты искусаны, и пальцы трепетно отбивают дробь, хватаясь за бедра Стайлза.  
Стайлз видит, что тот уже на грани, чего не скажешь о нем самом. Но это ведь не для его удовольствия, верно?  
  
Он плавно движет бедрами, влажная дырка сжимается на члене мужчины, и этот самый мужчина, откидывается на подушку, воздавая хвалу небесам. Стайлз не издает ни звука, просто неспешно работает, пока не почувствует ее, теплую и вязкую, стекающую по внутренней стороне его бедер. Дыхание мужчины глубокое и тяжелое, когда Стайлз слезает с него. Он использует чужую рубашку, чтобы вытереться, и надеть свои джинсы и красную толстовку. Стайлз забирает наличку на комоде, когда рука касается его за запястье, слегка вычерчивая круги на коже.  
  
\- Останься, - голос хрипит.  
  
И это раздражает, потому что как же он ненавидит это дерьмо. Парень, который снял его в начале ночи, был горяч, глупо богат, да и вообще был тем еще придурком. Не этот гребаный леди-бой, который привязывается после одно траха. Он резко одергивает руку, прихватывает деньги, и идет, не останавливаясь, пока не оказывается на автобусной остановке, и не садится в первый попавшийся автобус.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз стонет, прикладываясь головой о лакированную древесину с глухим ударом, отдающим эхом в тихих проходах. Гуманитарная математика явно была придумана садистами. Лидия фыркает со своей стороны стола, ее пальцы летают по клавиатуре и Стайлз измождено смотрит в сторону девушки, потому что это все ее вина.  
  
\- Ты говорила, что этот курс будет легким, - жалуется он.  
  
\- Это и есть легко.  
  
\- Ты лживая лгунья, которая лжет.  
  
Легкая ухмылка касается ее губ, но она ничего не говорит. Стайлз вздыхает, раздраженно кидая карандаш в дальний угол их укрытия. Он голоден, и он решительно не намерен что-либо делать, пока его желудок пытается переварить сам себя.  
  
\- Я иду в кафе. Хочешь чего-нибудь...  
  
\- Карамельный латте. Два эспрессо, обезжиренное молоко и кокосовый шот.  
  
Стайлз хмурится.  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще, Ваше Высочество?  
  
В ответ слышит лишь постукивание по клавиатуре.  
  
Он щурится, глядя на нее, и идет из библиотеки, решая, что нужно найти друзей получше.  
  
Очередь, блять, длинная, и Стайлз очень не хочет ждать, так что он нагло вклинивается прямо в середину.  
  
Уловка номер один: вклиниваясь в очередь, не оборачивайся на того, кого подрезал.  
  
Стайлз счастливо воплощает эту идею в жизнь, когда прямо над ухом слышит, не значащее ничего хорошего, рычание:   
  
\- Не стоит извинений.  
  
И ему стоит неимоверных усилий смотреть прямо, потому что профиль, соответствующий голосу, был сродни волшебству.  
  
Рука на плече развернула его вокруг, эффективно пресекая всякое сопротивление, и он сталкивается лицом к лицу с Мистером Высоким-Смуглым-Мульти-Оргазмом.  
  
Стайлз, возможно, лишился рассудка. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Хэй, - пытается заговорить он.  
  
Господи, если бы взглядом можно было убить, Стайлз давно был бы уже хорошенько прожаренный и сервированный на тарелочке.  
  
\- Послушай, мужик, мне действительно нужно перекусить, потому что я уверен, что сам Сатана внедрил Гуманитарную Математику в образовательную систему, что в принципе не имеет никакого гребанного смысла, потому что я не собираюсь использовать ее в дальнейшем. НИ-КОГ-ДА. Я уже знаю, что не стоит играть в лотерею, потому что победители лотерей не настоящие. Кто вообще выигрывает в лотерею? Я никогда таких не встречал, а ты? Точно. И я думаю, что мой желудок пытается уничтожить оставшиеся клетки головного мозга, потому что я ничего не съел за последние четыре часа, что очень странно. Я ем все время, и сейчас я собираюсь оказать тебе услугу, и заткнуться, потому что твои брови вытворяют странные вещи, и пожалуйста, не ешь меня, - умоляет Стайлз.  
  
Мистер Мульти-Оргазм, кажется, разрывался между развлечением и убийством.  
  
\- Что ты выбрал? Я заплачу.  
  
Долгую минуту тот сердито смотрит, прежде чем сказать "Ладно".  
  
Что же, все-таки развлечение. Отлично, отложим смерть на сессию.  
  
\- Я Стайлз, кстати. Стайлз Стилински.  
  
Брови парня ползут вверх, по направлению к волосам, и, похоже, он думает, что "Стайлз" - идиотское имя.  
  
\- Дерек.  
  
\- О'кей, Дерек. Так что ты выбрал?  
  
Дерек пристально смотрит на него несколько минут, в течение которых Стайлз не затыкается, ибо СДВГ никто не отменял, а потом практически рявкает:  
  
\- Кофе. Черный.  
  
\- Хех, кто бы сомневался.  
  
На лице Дерека снова то самое убийственное выражение, так что Стайлз спешно оплачивает свои покупки для нелепого кофеинового чудовища по имени Лидия, и практически впихивает кофе ему в руки.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пропустил и не убил, да и вообще, за все, - выпаливает он, и несется обратно в укромный уголок в библиотеке, лишь украдкой пару раз взглянув на своего несостоявшегося убийцу.  
  


***

  
  
В переулке темно и сыро, но на удивление чисто.  
  
Асфальт под его коленями холодный и твердый, и ему бы не забыть сделать запись на форуме класса Современной Британской Литературы до полуночи.  
Проклятие его студенческого существования.  
  
Парень над ним стонет, очерчивая пальцами скулы Стайлза, и равномерно толкаясь в его рот.  
  
Его глаза теплые, медово-коричневые, и Стайлзу не стоило бы в них смотреть. Они ему слишком знакомы, и это не то, что ему нужно, он этого здесь не хочет.   
  
Вместо этого он расслабляет челюсть и мужчина стонет, когда его член толкается в глотку Стайлза. Тихое мурлыканье доходит до его ушей, и это единственное предупреждение, прежде чем он кончает горячо и мокро. Он глотает все, облизывая и посасывая член, пока тот не становится мягким. И, когда он выскальзывает изо рта, Стайлз встает, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Мужчина, тяжело дыша, протягивает деньги, Стайлз забирает их, натягивает капюшон и уходит.  
  
На форум у него уходит десять минут.  
  


***

  
  
Гребаные, промежуточные экзамены закончены, и они со Скоттом празднуют это марафоном кино и Bloody Roar.   
  
Круто снова разжечь их броманс, потому что Скотт теперь всегда с Эллисон, и Стайлз ненавидит играть роль третьего колеса, когда приходит в комнату друга.  
  
\- Чувак, ты читеришь!  
  
\- Заткнись, Скотт. Ты просто бесишься, потому что снова сосешь, - ликует Стайлз, одним движением, убивая персонаж Скотта.  
  
Скотт использует свой фирменный щенячий взгляд, и Стайлз сдается, предлагая оплатить закуски.  
  
\- Здоровая пища и персиковый чай? - с надеждой спрашивает Скотт.  
  
И если бы Стайлз на тысячу процентов не был уверен в том, что его друг гетеросексуал, он бы обязательно поинтересовался о его ориентации.  
  
Вместо этого он с улыбкой хлопает Скотта по плечу и говорит:   
  
\- Конечно, приятель.  
  
Он находится у холодильника, прихватывая самую большую бутылку Доктора Пеппера, которую может найти, когда видит его.  
  
Дерек одет в темно-серую Хенли, которая выгодно очерчивает контуры его великолепных мышц.  
  
Это отвлекает. Отвлекает настолько, что Доктор Пеппер валится из рук, и Стайлз наблюдает, как бутылка совершает свой печальный путь прямо к ногам Дерека.  
  
 _Ну, хоть не взорвалась, и то спасибо_ , думает Стайлз, направляясь туда, где Дерек уставился на бутылку, так, будто она вот-вот на него нападет.  
  
\- Мне конец.  
  
У Дерека снова этот удивленный, - или смертоносный? - взгляд, и Стайлз приходит к выводу, что это будет выражение Дерека по умолчанию, специально для него. И Стайлз в принципе не против, пока дело не дошло до настоящей крови и его собственной смерти.  
  
Дерек наклоняется, чтобы поднять бутылку, и Стайлз бесстыдно пожирает его глазами, потому что, о боже,  _вот это задница_. Она округлая и упругая, и Стайлз мысленно совратил ее в восемнадцати различных позах.  
  
\- Стайлз, - нетерпеливо вымучивает Дерек, и это "я-стараюсь-изо-всех-сил-не-сожрать-твою-душу" лицо, не должно быть таким горячим, но так и есть.  
  
Испепеляюще горячим, и мозг Стайлза мог бы просто загореться.  
  
Дерек с ухмылкой пихает бутылку Стайлзу в грудь и гордо сваливает, оставив его, что-то бормочущего, позади.  
  
\- Спасибо, - пытается окликнуть его Стайлз, но Дерек даже не оглядывается.  
  
Скотт незаметно подходит к нему с этим своим вечно потеряно-нахмуренным видом.  
  
\- Кто это был?  
  
\- Моя самая великолепная, садомазохистская, мокрая, сбывшаяся мечта.  
  
Лицо Скотта выглядит, как будто он не понимает, и он, вероятно, действительно не понимает, так что Стайлз просто отвешивает ему подзатыльник и оплачивает их покупки.  
  


***

  
  
Это больно.  
  
Этот парень, без всякой мягкости, просто вдалбливается в него, жестко и безрассудно, никакого изящества, и Стайлз задыхается на каждом толчке, воздух застревает в легких. Он думает, что скоро потеряет сознание.  
  
Стайлз опирается на локти, кусает кулаки и глотает болезненное шипение, потому что это - часть работы.  
  
В глазах темнеет, и, кажется, начинается паника, но потом бедра мужчины сбиваются с ритма.  
  
Раз.  
  
Два.  
  
И он кончает, выстанывая что-то неразборчивое.  
  
Мужчина выходит слишком быстро, и Стайлз морщится от этого, прежде чем откинуться и практически мгновенно уснуть.  
  
У Стайлза даже не встает.  
  
После, забирая из карманов клиента договорную сумму, плюс маленькую компенсацию за отвратительный секс, он одевается и возвращается в свою комнату общежития.  
  
Он никогда не был так благодарен за свое одиночество.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз сидит в холле и играет во Flow на Айпаде Скотта.  
  
\- Ты грязный, вонючий кусок дерьма, повод для развлечения, хватит играть с моими чувствами! Ты тупой, и я уверен, что твоей матерью была гребаная Сега!  
  
Он орет на айпад, когда заходит Дерек.  
  
Дерек пялится на него как будто не уверен, стоит ли ему уйти или сложиться пополам от смеха.  
  
Он останавливается на ухмылке, и Стайлз вполне себе уверен, что краснеет.  
И пускает слюни, ага.  
  
Ну почему мир так жесток?  
  
\- Хэй, Дерек! - и потому что гордости нет места в жизни Стайлза Стилински. Он продолжает: - Не мог бы ты прекратить так ухмыляться? Ты вроде как очень горяч, и я предпочел бы не разбивать палатку у себя в штанах.  
  
Дерек фыркает и проходит дальше, падая на сиденье рядом с ним.  
  
Стайлз чувствует приближение панической атаки, когда Дерек наклоняется, но вдруг длинные, прямые пальцы соединяют точки в какой-то трудный для понимания рисунок, и через несколько секунд пазл решен.  
  
Стайлз прищуривается, потянув планшет лицу для дальнейшего обследования, прежде чем кинуть раздраженный взгляд на Дерека.  
  
\- Ты жульничаешь.  
  
  
На лице Дерека самодовольная ухмылка, и Стайлзу хочется попробовать ее на вкус.  
  
\- Не-а, ты просто сосешь в этом.  
  
\- Это не единственное, в чем я сосу.  
  
Человеку, сбежавшему с его мозгом, лучше вернуть его назад,  _прямо сейчас_.  
  
Глаза Дерека, к его чести, лишь немного увеличиваются, но затем он ухмыляется, заячьи зубы яркие, белые и так  _очаровательны_.  
  
Стайлз абсолютно, блядь, поражен.  
  
\- Я был бы не прочь, проверить эту теорию, когда-нибудь, - Дерек говорит медленно и хрипло.  
  
И в этот момент Стайлзу кажется, что он уже течет. Или нет.  
  
И вроде как, он говорит это вслух.  
  
Дерек нюхает воздух, как ищейка, хоть и сексуальная, задумчивая, и мускулистая ищейка, и Стайлз клянется, что его глаза на мгновение вспыхивают красным, прежде чем стать снова ярко-синими.  
Стайлзу тяжело.  
  
Как будто кокаин разливается по венам вставшего члена.  
  
Ужасно сексуальные глаза завораживают.  
  
\- Э-э, да, конечно, - говорит он. - Ужин и кино?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Глаза Дерека снова проделывают то же самое, и Стайлзу трудно сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме как на его и Дерека членах. В одном месте.  
Набухший и потекший, и он должен коснуться рукой своего члена прямо сейчас, или он сдохнет.  
  
И это он тоже говорит вслух, потому что у Дерека должно быть ясное представление о том, во что он ввязывается.  
  
Он размышляет несколько секунд.  
  
\- Итак, в пятницу в семь?  
  
Дерек кивает, а глаза яркие и полные решимости.  
  
\- Я живу в Паттерсон Холле, комната 312.  
  
Еще кивок.  
  
\- О’кей, мм, тогда увидимся? - бормочет он.  
  
Дерек зарычал.  
  
\- Рычишь, ладно, ага. Пока.  
  
И он ушел, нет, практически убежал в свою комнату. Оказавшись внутри, он сбрасывает свой рюкзак и запирает дверь. Стайлз падает на кровать, а рука уже шарит в штанах, сжимая и перекатывая яички.  
Он кончает с хриплым криком и именем Дерека на губах.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Стайлз, - голос, который он слышит у себя за спиной настолько знаком, что он цепенеет. Холод охватывает все его тело, до самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
Он знает этот чёртов голос, и он, должно быть, очень часто дышит, потому что никто в этой части города не должен знать его имя. Никто не должен знать, что он -  _«Стайлз»_.  
  
Здесь он -  _«Дженим»_.  
  
Когда он оборачивается, то парень, который окликнул его, оказывается настолько близко, что они стоят практически грудь в грудь. Стайлз чувствует, как желудок ухает вниз, потому что из всех людей, которые могли его здесь найти, это обязательно  _должен был быть_  Джексон.  
  
\- Что тебе надо, Джексон? - Должно быть, его голос звучит так же слабо, как он чувствует себя, потому что на лице Джексона сияет широкая и хищная улыбка, и Стайлзу хочется съебаться как можно дальше.  
  
\- Ох, я думаю, что ты знаешь,  _Дженим_.  
  
Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и вытирает об штаны, в момент вспотевшие ладони.  
  
\- Какого хера тебе надо, Джексон? - шипит он снова, и это звучит так же решительно, как он и предполагал. Никто не может знать, что он это делает. Что он продаёт себя за деньги.  
  
\- Не так уж и много, - отвечает Джексон, легкомысленно пожимая плечами. - Просто, твоя задница за твои секреты.  
  
Его челюсть практически встречается с полом, потому что...  _Что?_    
  
-  _Секс?_  
  
\- Твоя задница, Стилински,  _моя_. Если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я держал твой грязный секрет при себе.   
  
Выражение лица Джексона, холодное и чертовски серьёзное, и Стайлз на полном серьёзе напуган.  
  
\- Но, почему?   
  
Джексон снова пожимает плечами, слегка притягивая Стайлза за талию.  
  
\- Я слышал, что ты хорош, Стилински, а я хорошо не трахался уже очень долгое время, - говорит он Стайлзу прямо в губы, и Стайлз сердится, потому что у него встаёт, потому что Джексон смог его завести.  
  
Джексон подаётся бёдрами немного вперёд, и Стайлз шипит.  
  
Джексон ухмыляется.  
  
\- Не волнуйся. Не бесплатно.  
  
Джексон отпускает его, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на шее, прежде чем уйти прочь, бросив через плечо: - Встретимся на неделе, Стилински.  
  
Тем вечером, Стайлз возвращается в своё общежитие и буквально заставляет себя уснуть.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Пятница. На часах 18:47, и Стайлза рикошетит от каждой твёрдой поверхности в его комнате.  
  
Дерек должен прийти уже через тринадцать минут, а Стайлз ещё не готов.  
  
Он не может найти свой правый ботинок, он прожёг дыру в своей рубашке, в бесполезной попытке её погладить, а его машина сегодня утром вообще не завилась.  
  
Да пошёл ты на хуй, Закон Мерфи.   
  
Когда в 18:59 раздаётся стук в дверь, Стайлз практически уверен, что заработал себе аневризму.  
  
Он распахивает дверь, будучи похожим на полнейшую катастрофу: в руках утюг, взъерошенные волосы, дырявая и полностью расстёгнутая рубашка и брюки, болтающиеся где-то в районе лодыжек.  
  
\- Пощади.  
  
Дерек ослепительно улыбается и прислоняется к дверному косяку, одетый в тёмно-синий свитер и джинсы, облепляющие его ноги, как подарочная упаковка.  
  
Мозг Стайлза самоликвидируется.  
  
\- Хэй, - здоровается Дерек.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечает Стайлз, потому что, это уже слишком.  
  
\- Я принёс еды, - он держит в руках пакет с логотипом  _China Jade_ , - и фильмы. - Дерек держит подмышкой  _"Потрошителей"_  и  _"Другой мир: восстание ликанов"_.  
  
Стайлз мог бы влюбиться.  
  
\- Кажется, я влюбился.  
  
Дерек ухмыляется и проходит внутрь, оставляя пакет на столе, прежде чем усесться на кресло Стайлза.  
  
\- Окей, вот что произошло: я готовился к нашему умопомрачительному свиданию, а затем, когда я начал гладить рубашку, мой утюг ожил, поэтому на ней теперь вот такая дыра, видишь? И...  
  
Он замолкает, когда слышит низкий и тихий смех, который творит что-то противозаконное с нижней частью его тела, а маленькая птичка колибри в его груди трепещет крыльями на полной скорости.  
  
\- Дерек, ты смеёшься над моей болью? - Стайлз хватается за грудь, для пущего драматического эффекта.  
  
Дерек затихает, но лёгкая улыбка все же приподнимает уголки его губ.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь посмотреть сначала?  
  
Слов нет, как Дерек идеален.  
  
Он указывает на "Другой Мир", потому что, оборотни или расчленёнка? Выбор очевиден.  
  
Их первое свидание проходит в его комнате.  
  
Стайлз, в течение всего фильма, крадёт у Дерека вонтоны с крабом.  
  
  


***

  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Стайлз, потому что Джексону нравится это отчаяние в голосе, когда он насаживается на пальцы Джексона, потому что этого не достаточно, чертовски недостаточно.  
  
Стайлз хнычет, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, когда Джексон, наконец, проникает в него, когда каждый твёрдый дюйм его члена входит в Стайлза одним лёгким толчком.  
  
\- Стайлз, - задыхается Джексон, и Стайлз самодовольно ухмыляется ровно до тех пор, пока Джексон не выходит из него и не загоняет свой член обратно.  
  
Он громко подвывает, выгибаясь от каждого толчка. Его губы красные и припухшие от поцелуев с Джексоном.  
  
Он громко стонет и эти задушенные крики эхом отзываются от стен.  
  
\- Ты великолепен, Стилински, - хвалит его Джексон, вколачиваясь в него бёдрами. - Ты так охуенно смотришься на моем члене. - И Стайлз поражён, ох как он поражён, потому что это - Джексон. Парень, который впечатывал его в шкафчик. Джексон Сердце-Словно-Уголь Уиттмор, который принуждает его быть личной секс-игрушкой.  
  
Стайлз не знает, что делать с таким откровением. Ему сложно даже представить то, что Джексон захотел секса с ним, но тот кайфует, стонет низко и гортанно, приближаясь к собственной разрядке.  
  
Стайлз реально поражен. Его собственный член так полон и ему настолько необходимо кончить, что даже становится больно.  
  
Джексон засасывает кожу на его спине. Сто процентов будет огромный синяк, и это так охуенно. Теперь Стайлз сам подмахивает толчкам, потому что ему нужно немного больше, просто немного больше, пока он не...  
  
И затем Джексон кусает его. Острые зубы парализуют, и Стайлз знает, что то место обязательно должно кровоточить, но он кончает от этого, пачкая горячей и липкой спермой живот и кровать.  
  
Он душит стоны, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и высоко выпячивая задницу. Джексон жёстко вколачивается в его дырку, зализывая место укуса, пока его дыхание не сбивается и он не кончает, до отказа наполняя Стайлза, и не выходит из него, нежно поглаживая бедра.  
  
-  _Блядь, Стайлз_.  
  
Голос Джексона тихий и хриплый.  
  
Стайлз может только представить, насколько распутно он сейчас выглядит: кожа блестит от пота, влажные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, и красная, припухшая дырка, пульсирующая и сочащаяся спермой Джексона прямо на простыни.  
  
Джексон прижимает большой палец к припухшим краям, сперма стекает по его пальцам, и Стайлз скулит, задыхаясь. Он лишком потерян, чтобы заметить нежное прикосновение руки на своей щеке.  
  


***

  
  
Они встречались уже три месяца, но между ними так ничего и не было.  
  
Нет, они, конечно, целовались, и язык Дерека почти всегда заставлял его кончить в штаны, но каждый раз, когда дело заходило слишком далеко, Дерек отступал, доводя дело до конца дрочкой, или высасывая мозг Стайлза через член.  
  
И это прекрасно, действительно прекрасно, но в голове Стайлза все равно роятся сомнения: действительно ли он привлекает Дерека, достаточно ли он хорош для него, или куча других страхов, которые напоминают ему о его жизненных особенностях, так что он задвигает их в самый дальний уголок сознания.  
  
Дерек важен для Стайлза и это нечестно, потому что Дерек не знает Стайлза так, как думает.  
  
Он не знает, что Стайлз занимается сексом, чтобы заплатить за учёбу, не знает, что Стайлз занимается сексом, чтобы заплатить за больницу, в которой на искусственном жизнеобеспечении лежит его отец.  
  
Дерек этого не знает.  
  
Наверное, Стайлз не заслуживает его.  
   
Они находятся у Дерека, когда Стайлз кое-что узнает.  
  
Дерек под ним, язык прослеживает до абсурда чётко очерченные мышцы пресса, и он течёт при одном только взгляде на его член.  
  
Это намного дальше, чем они позволяли себе зайти с тех пор, как начали встречаться и Стайлз определённо не упустит такой возможности.  
  
Он стягивает белье Дерека, высвобождая член, и его рот наполняется слюной.  
  
Плотный и длинный, окружённый аккуратными завитками тёмных волос, член лежит на животе Дерека, поблескивая капельками смазки. Стайлз приходится сжать себя, чтобы хоть как-то успокоится, потому что Дерек - гребаное совершенство.  
  
Везде.  
  
Он проходится языком от основания до головки, и Дерек издаёт низкий гортанный звук.  
  
Это все, что нужно Стайлзу, прежде чем он начнёт покрывать член Дерека влажными поцелуями.  
  
Дерек рычит, и Стайлз решает перейти к активным действиям, потому что делать минет - одно из самых любимых занятий в жизни.  
  
Как раз тогда, когда он уже собирается продолжить, Дерек, словно Джеймс Бонд, честное слово, перекатывается с кровати прямо на пол. В любое другое время, Стайлз был бы впечатлён и по достоинству оценил бы этот трюк, но он собирался запихнуть член Дерека себе в рот, а ему отказали, так что Стайлзу хочется изящно разгромить все вокруг.  
  
\- Дерек, как…  
  
И он видит это.  
  
 _Когти._  
  
Острые  _нашинкую-как-индейку_  когти на руках Дерека.  
  
\- Господи, - выдыхает Стайлз.  
  
С лицом Дерека происходит что-то невообразимое. Кости смещаются под его кожей, и Стайлз тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но Дерек шипит на него, клыки —  _клыки, черта побери!_  — клацают в сторону его рук.  
  
\- Эй, Дерек, - Стайлз пытается усмирить Дерека и это так странно - то, насколько спокойным он себя сейчас чувствует.  
  
Дерек, скорее всего, сейчас превращается в существо, которое может раскромсать его на части, но это же Дерек... его Дерек.  
  
\- Все хорошо. Так вот почему, да?  
  
Он поднимается с кровати, член все ещё стоит колом, но эй, жизнь весёлая штука.  
  
\- Ты оборотень, верно? Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, то все обретает смысл. Ты ешь все настолько непрожаренное, что я уже готов был кормить тебя живыми жертвами.  
  
Стайлз видит, что Дерек успокаивается, и черты его лица становятся более человечными, так что он встаёт на колени сбоку от Дерека, нерешительно кладя руку на тыльную сторону его шеи.  
  
\- Мне не страшно. На самом деле, это чертовски эпично. Мой парень - оборотень? Это было бы хитом MTV!  
  
Дерек тихо наблюдает за ним, а глаза ярко светящиеся синим светом захватывают дух, так что Стайлз решает рискнуть, и целует его, хотя это больше похоже на целомудренное касание губ.  
  
\- Ты все тот же Дерек. Только немного более волосатый. Ты на самом деле превращаешься в огромного волка? Потому что Джейкоб - реально крутой чувак, но я не думаю, что  _Сумерки_  - хороший источник информации всего, что касается ликантропии.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него, будто тот окончательно лишился своего чёртового мозга, и возможно это действительно так, но потом он улыбается, облегчённо и счастливо, и притягивает Стайлза к себе, утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
  
Стайлз понимает, что сможет встречаться с оборотнем.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда происходит то, что смущает Стайлза больше всего. Например, когда Джексон зовёт его и просит только полежать вместе с ним, или просто побыть рядом и позволить Джексону уложить голову к себе на колени.  
  
Или когда Джексон рассказывает о своих родителях, биологических родителях.  
  
Его отец прикрыл его собой, чтобы защитить от последствий автокатастрофы, а мать выкинула его из машины перед тем, как двигатель взорвался.  
  
Иногда он благодарен им.  
  
Иногда он жалеет, что не погиб вместе с ними.  
  
И всегда Стайлзу еле удаётся сдержать слезы.  
  
Он проводит руками по волосам Джексона, говоря, что все будет хорошо, целует его, пока напряжение не скатывается с его плеч, и баюкает, когда Джексон начинает хныкать во сне.  
  
Стайлз не ненавидит Джексона.  
  
И это печально.  
  
Ох, как печально.  
  


***

  
  
Кто-то стучится в его дверь, и Стайлз чертовски зол, потому что сон - это что-то нереальное, при тройной-то жизни.  
  
Кто бы ни пытался его разбудить, ему стоит иметь на это вескую причину, или Стайлз поглотит чью-то душу.  
  
\- Какого хрена надо? - вопит он, резко распахивая дверь и упираясь взглядом в скалу в своём дверном проёме.  
  
Вышеупомянутая скала - это Дерек, и ярость Стайлза немного утихает, но недостаточно, чтобы не устроить Дереку разнос.  
  
Стайлз собирается уже пройтись по всей родословной Дерека, но тот заталкивает его в комнату, сжимая пальцы на его шее, и тело Стайлза прошибает здоровая доза страха.  
  
Дерек давит на горло не достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль или даже препятствовать его дыханию, но достаточно угрожающе, и Стайлз напуган до усрачки.  
  
\- Д-дерек, что ты... - он задыхается, пытаясь закончить, но...  
  
\- Ты шлюха?  
  
Сердце сжимается в груди Стайлза, а во рту внезапно становится сухо, и ему вроде как хочется блевануть.  
  
Он не может вымолвить ни слова.  
  
\- Ну, так что это правда?  
  
Дерек резко отпускает руки, будто обжигается, отходит подальше, будто чувствует отвращение.  
  
Голосовые связки Стайлза отказываются работать, и Дерек выглядит сердитым, обиженным, преданным и хуже всего, разочарованным.  
  
Стайлзу хочется рыдать, потому что он знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт.  
  
Знал, что в его жизни не может быть ничего хорошего.  
  
Он сжимается под пристальным взглядом, и Дерек разворачивается, будто собирается уйти. Стайлз должен позволить ему уйти, но не может.  
  
Он хватает Дерека за талию и прижимается к широкой и напряжённой спине.  
  
\- Прости, - всхлипывает он.  
  
Дерек не оборачивается, но и не уходит, так что Стайлз прижимается ещё сильнее, шепча все свои тайны Дереку в спину.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз рассказывает ему все.  
  
Рассказывает о своём отце. Тот был шерифом в Бикон Хиллс, но впал в кому из-за попавшей в голову пули. Это случилось во время итоговых экзаменов, на первом курсе колледжа.  
  
Рассказывает, как из-за лакросса не смог получить спортивную стипендию, потому что с треском провалился на отборочных.  
  
Рассказывает о том, как один аспирант в шутку предложил Стайлзу сделать минет за деньги, и о том, как тот удивился, когда он согласился.  
  
Рассказывает обо всех кроватях, в которых он спал, обо всех телах, которые согревал, и, наконец...  
  
 _О Джексоне._  
  
Рассказывает о том, как его баланс чудесным образом начал вновь нормально сходиться, когда он получил несколько грантов от фонда Уиттморов, и что теперь, благодаря анонимному пожертвованию, его отец может проходить лечение, которое они раньше не могли себе позволить.  
  
Когда он заканчивает свой рассказ, в глазах стоят слезы, а тошнота возвращается из-за бурлящей в желудке желчи.  
  
Дерек обнимает его, и Стайлз чувствует себя таким ничтожным, использованным и грязным. Дерек, зная теперь все это, не должен даже касаться его, но он все равно это делает.  
  
Он прижимает лицо Стайлза к изгибу своей шеи и мягко успокаивает, шепча на ухо какую-то нежную чепуху. Стайлз отпускает себя, хватаясь руками за плечи Дерека и проливая слезы на его футболку.  
  
Дерек остаётся с ним в ту ночь.  
  
Он рассказывает о своей психованной экс-подружке, которая оказалась охотницей и устроила пожар, который унёс жизни практически всей его семьи.  
  
О своей сестре Лоре, которую убил слетевший с катушек дядя.  
  
И о самом дяде Питере, которого он убил просто так.  
  
Стайлз умоляет себя заснуть.  
  
   
Семь часов утра блядской  _субботы_ , а ему не спится.  
  
\- Фу, - стонет он, потому что эмоции - это отстой.  
  
Его лицо в ужасном состоянии. Он чувствует это. Его глаза - опухшие и покрасневшие, щеки покрыты солёной коркой и, похоже, соплями.  
  
Он чувствует пристальный взгляд Дерека и должно быть выглядит просто отвратительно, так что он с нажимом проводит рукой по лицу в надежде хоть немного смягчить ущерб.  
  
Лёгкая улыбка касается губ Дерека, и Стайлз понимает, что ему повезло.  
  
\- Я, вроде как на  _восемьдесят пять процентов_  уверен, что влюблён в Джексона.  
  
А ещё он понимает, что он - гребаный идиот.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Дерек, однако, не кажется расстроенным, просто задумчивым, и от этого становится как-то странно.  
  
\- Но я больше чем уверен, что на  _девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов_  влюблён в тебя.  
  
\- Я знаю, повторяет Дерек, а затем целует Стайлза, нежно и сладко.  
  
Стайлз - самый везучий идиот в мире.  
 

 

 

***

  
   
Джексон прижимает его к стене, руками лапая за задницу в то время как язык вовсю хозяйничает во рту Стайлза, с долгим, почти наркотическим эффектом.  
  
Стайлз пытается выкрутиться, потому что это просто нелепо.  
  
Он сюда вообще-то пришёл, чтобы поговорить, причём о вещах совершенно не связанных с сексом, но Стайлз абсолютно бессилен. И почему он вечно западает на странных парней с накаченными телами и великолепными лицами?  
  
Это проклятие.  
  
И ничего с этим не поделаешь. Он жалобно стонет, поощряя Джексона извивающимся телом и ногами, закинутыми на его талию.  
  
Он должен остановиться.  
  
Сейчас.  
  
Рычание.  
  
Окей, сейчас.  
  
\- Джек... Джексон? - наконец, выпаливает он.  
  
Джексон хмыкает, давая понять, что он его слышит, а сам прикусывает нежную кожу за ухом Стайлза.  
  
Если бы он стоял, его колени непременно подкосились бы. Он решает толкнуть Джексона в живот.  
  
\- Блять, Джексон, выслушай меня, - шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Это заставляет Джексона остановиться. Он опускает Стайлза и делает шаг назад, давая тому немного пространства.  
  
Он хмуро смотрит на Стайлза, скрестив руки на груди, и Стайлз удивлён его хорошему поведению.  
  
Стайлз хватается за руку Джексона и притягивает того ближе.  
  
Он целует его один раз, второй, а затем и в третий, и Джексон выглядит немного ошеломлённым и очень смущённым.  
  
Стайлз улыбается.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
       
Выглядит Джексон душераздирающе. На его лице страх, надежда, беспомощность и ликование, причём все сразу, и вдруг Стайлз обнимет его, укутывая Джексона в кольцо рук, и снова шепчет это, прижимая губы к его уху.  
  
Стайлз притворяется, что не заметил, как дрожит тело Джексона в его руках.

  
Когда Стайлз просыпается, на улице все ещё темно. Тёплый Джексон обнимает его со спины, сцепив руки на его животе.  
  
\- Я знаю про Дерека.  
  
\- Конечно, ты знаешь, - Джексон Уиттмор знает все.  
  
\- И когда я с ним познакомлюсь?  
  
Стайлз переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Джексона.  
  
\- Ты это серьёзно? - с недоверием спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Очень серьёзно, - ухмыляется Джексон.  
  
Стайлз немного истерично хихикает, потому что его жизнь -  _мыльная опера_. Похлеще всех мыльных опер вместе взятых.  _«Главный Госпиталь»_  отдыхает.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Он собирается сказать ещё что-то, но Джексон резко нависает над ним, беспрепятственно скользя внутрь Стайлза, потому что он ещё хорошенько растрахан с прошлого раза, и Стайлз напрочь забывает всю связную речь.

  
***

  
Он вынашивал этот план три недели. Теперь время пришло.  
  
Стайлз Стилински не трус.  
  
\- Джексон хочет со мной встретиться?  
  
\- Ну, да.  
  
Стайлз не думал, что бывает  _так трудно_  сглатывать, потому что он видит только два исхода событий:  _"плохо"_  и  _"пиздец, как плохо"_.  
  
\- Отлично. Когда?  
  
 _Что?_  
  
\- Ты тоже этого хочешь?  
  
\- Ты любишь его.  
  
Дерек говорит так, будто это единственная причина, которая ему нужна.   
  
Возможно, это действительно так.  
  
Мужчинам в его жизни нужно прекращать, блядь, шокировать его, потому что это больше, чем его хрупкое сердечко может выдержать.  
  
\- Что же, эм, ты свободен сегодня вечером?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Окей, тогда сегодня вечером.  
  
Стайлз собирает свою аптечку.  
  
  
Понятное дело, что Стайлз нервничает.  
  
И еще чувствует возбуждение, что довольно своеобразно и неуместно, учитывая ситуацию, но он молод, черт побери, и проклят, и Дерек с Джексоном в одной комнате - это как бы слишком много для него.  
  
Но Стайлз выдержит.  
  
Ему придется.  
  
Господи, во что превратилась его жизнь?  
  
 _"Соберись, Стайлз"_ , - думает он. Похоже, что они оценивают друг друга, и это, в принципе, нормально. Мужчинам это свойственно, но что-то тут не так.  
  
Они даже не сердятся: просто тяжелый, проницательный взгляд —  _ни разу не помогающий Стайлзу в сложившейся ситуации. Большое, блять, спасибо_  — который лишь усиливает их странное взаимодействие.  
  
Это длится примерно вечность, и Стайлз в тридцати секундах от панической атаки, когда Джексон бросает на него пристальный взгляд.  
  
 _Шок_  - твое второе имя, Стайлз.  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, происходит? - задает вопрос он.  
  
\- Джексон – бета.  
  
Стайлз уже направляется в сторону Джексона, но затем останавливается, осмысливая информацию, потому что, учитывая все обстоятельства, это не так уж и невероятно.  
  
\- Так. Бета. А ты…?  
  
\- Альфа.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, присяду на диван.  
  
Стайлз усаживается на диван и ему хочется слиться с обивкой.  
  
\- Итак, вы вроде как не собираетесь поубивать друг друга?  
  
Оба качают головой, что, скорее всего, обозначает  _"нет"_.  
  
\- И вы понимаете, что я буду с вами обоими?  
  
Два кивка. Значит  _"Да"_.  
  
\- И у вас не возникает с этим проблем?  
  
Они оба ухмыляются, и сердце Стайлза пропускает удар.  
  
\- Ну, вот и отлично.  
  
Оказывается, что Дерек и Джексон - оба настоящие оборотни, и раз уж так получилось, что оборотни сильнее в стае, они решают объединить усилия.  
  
Почти, как  _«Лига Справедливости»_.  
  
Еще, они решили, что Стайлз - часть стаи, против чего он не возражает. Он что-то типа омеги, и это с одной стороны отстой, потому что это означает, что он где-то в самом низу иерархии стаи. Но это также отчасти прикольно, потому что он - клей, который держит стаю вместе.  
  
Надо в этом покопаться.

 

  
Кто знал, что сенсорная перегрузка реально существует? 

  
Тело Стайлза творит такие вещи, о которых сам Стайлз даже не подозревал.

  
Губы скользят по его члену, еще один толкается в его горло, пальцы Джексона в его заднице, и Стайлз никогда не делал ничего подобного, но он может с удовольствием привыкнуть к нему.

  
Член Дерека двигается ритмично, толстые вены пульсируют на языке Стайлза, и это охуенно.

  
Стайлз любит член Дерека.

  
Он смачивает его, покрывает слюной, хочет смазать его так, чтобы он проходил в горло легче, более гладко.

  
Но Дерек знает, что он любит, знает, что Стайлз не хочет, чтобы было легко, знает, что Стайлз любит сопротивление. Поэтому он толкает и толкает, пока его член не входит глубоко в глотку, и, когда Стайлз давится, Дерек скользит еще дальше.

  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.

  
Он толкается в рот Джексона, бессмысленно, дико и лихорадочно, засаживаясь на его же, Джексона, пальцы, и он мечется на простынях, потому что просто не знает, что с этим всем делать.

  
И затем, Джексон заглатывает глубоко, его глотка тукая, настолько, блядь, тугая, что Стайлз содрогается. Он не может даже закричать, потому что задыхается на члене Дерека, и он кончает, кончает мощно, сперма стекает с губ Джексона.

Звук, вырвавшийся из его груди, слабый и обиженный, когда Дерек выходит. Кажется, его горло помято и ободрано. Стайлз никогда не думал, что так заведется, задыхаясь с членом во рту, но это так, это, блядь, именно так. Он чувствует себя настолько пустым, когда его горло сокращается вокруг ничего.

  
Ему нужно, очень нужно хоть что-то, и Джексон обеспечивает его, собирая со своих губ сперму и скармливая ее Стайлзу.

 

Он стонет, пробуя острый и соленый вкус, и ему становится лучше, когда Джексон толкает свой член в дырочку Стайлза, пронзая его как мечем.

  
Стайлз скулит, насаживаясь на Джексона, кусает пальцы, и глаза Джексона светятся.

  
Джексон входит в него долго и глубоко, задевая чувствительную простату.

  
И внезапно наступает темнота.

  
Когда он приходит в себя, Дерек над ним тяжело дышит, и его яйца шлепают по заднице Стайлза от силы толчков и Стайлз кричит, царапая бицепсы Дерека.

  
\- Ты такой жадный.

  
И это правда. Его дырка поглощает снова и снова толкающийся в него член.

  
Он тянется, чтобы коснуться пальцем того места, где Дерек входит в него, и слышит Джексона, стонущего ему в ухо.

  
Это грязно, смесь его, Джексона и Дерека спермы, и Стайлу хочется слизать ее с члена Дерека.

  
\- Да, я жадный, Дерек. Дай мне попробовать ее.

  
От этого Дерек запрокидывает голову назад и кончает, огромный член пульсирует глубоко в заднице Стайлза.

  
Дерек выходит и садится на его бедра.

\- Иди сюда, - хриплый шепот.

Стайлзу не надо говорить дважды.

  
Он прижимается к члену Дерека, проводит по нему губами и заглатывает полностью.

  
\- Блядь, ты такой мокрый, Стайлз. Течешь, как девчонка, - он слышит позади него, и стонет.

  
Большие руки поглаживают его щеки, и язык вылизывает расщелину между его ягодиц, и это идеально.

  
Они меняют простыни, и Дерек берет его в душе снова, медленно, умело, член Стайлза толкается в горло Джексона.

  
Стайлз разбит, и вероятно завтра не сможет ходить, но сейчас, руки Дерека собственнически лежат на его талии, обнимая сзади, а Джексон спереди, тычется носом где-то в районе ключицы Стайлза и он думает, что он сможет встречаться с двумя оборотнями.


End file.
